Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 064
！ への き いデュエル | romaji = Shō Vāsasu Kenzan! Aniki eno Atsuki Omoi Dyueru | japanese translated = Sho VS Kenzan! A Duel with Burning Feelings for Big Brother | episode number = 64 | japanese air date = December 21, 2005 | english air date = September 6, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Ambulance Rescueroid | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Camaraderie Contest", known as "Sho VS Kenzan! A Duel with Burning Feelings for Big Brother" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 21, 2005 and in the United States on September 6, 2006. Summary The rivalry between Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry intensifies, even with Jaden Yuki absent. At the suggestion of Alexis Rhodes, the two decide to Duel to decide who Jaden's true "best friend" ("aniki" or "little brother" in the Japanese version). Jaden himself is close to getting back, and is climbing the cliff face on the opposite end of the island. Later that night, after another one of Syrus's and Hassleberry's arguments, the former is on the search for Jaden, who had found himself lost in a forest. As Syrus does so, he gets frightened by the creatures there, so he attempts to face his fear by claiming that he loves bats and snakes (in the Japanese version, he sings a song about not being afraid), walking deeper into the forest. Jaden then emerges from the lake at the forest's clearing, stripped down to his Pharaoh printed undergarments and complaining about being unable to catch the fish in the lake. He then lies down and throws a tantrum about food beside his clothes (In the English dub, he said that he would trade his cards for a Sloppy Joe or settle for liver and onions, while in the Japanese version, he said that he wanted fried shrimp and natto, which is fermented soybeans), before giving up and sleeping on the grass. Hassleberry appears to dominate the Duel in the early game, with Syrus playing defensively and that strategy being thwarted by Hassleberry's "Dark Tyranno". Syrus activates "Cyber Summon Blaster", which will inflict 300 damage to Hassleberry each time a Machine-type monster is Special Summoned. Using a combination of "Decoyroid", Ambulanceroid" and "Rescueroid", Syrus begins an infinite loop that depletes Hassleberry's Life Points with "Cyber Summon Blaster". Hassleberry could have ended the Duel in a draw had he activated his face-down "Jurassic Impact", but chooses not to after realizing that Syrus truly has a stronger relationship with Jaden than he does. This was because Syrus close to the end of the Duel became tired because he was searching for Jaden the night before and once Hassleberry learned what he had done, this changed his mind. Featured Duel: Syrus Truesdale vs. Tyranno Hassleberry Turn 1: Syrus Syrus draws "Ambulanceroid" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/1200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "New Ultra Evolution". He then Normal Summons "Archeonys" (300/1300) in Attack Position. Hassleberry then Activates "New Ultra Evolution" to Tribute "Archeonys" and Special Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. Since Syrus controls only Defense Position monsters, "Dark Tyranno" attacks directly via its own effect (Syrus 4000 → 1400). Turn 3: Syrus Syrus draws "Submarineroid" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1800) in Attack Position. "Submarineroid" attacks directly via its own effect (Hassleberry 4000 → 3200). At the end of the Damage Step, Syrus activates the second effect of "Submarineroid" to switch it to Defense Position. Syrus then Sets two cards. Turn 4: Hassleberry Hassleberry's hand contains "Giant Rex", "Ultimate Tyranno" and "Dino Stomp". Hassleberry draws "Jurassic Impact". He then Normal Summons "Giant Rex" (2000/1200) in Attack Position. "Giant Rex" attacks and destroys "Submarineroid". Syrus then activates his face-down "Supercharge" to draw two cards. "Dark Tyranno" attacks directly via its own effect. Syrus then activates his face-down "Cyber Summon Blaster". Now whenever a Machine-Type monster is Special Summoned, Hassleberry will take 300 damage. Hassleberry then activates "Dino Stomp" to destroy Syrus' other face-down card, "Wonder Garage". Since "Wonder Garage" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Syrus to Special Summon "Drilloid" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Hassleberry 3200 → 2900). A replay occurs and Hassleberry uses "Dark Tyranno" to attack and destroy "Drilloid" (Syrus 1400 → 400). Hassleberry then Sets a card ("Jurassic Impact"). Turn 5: Syrus Syrus draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Ambulanceroid" with "Rescueroid" in order to Fusion Summon "Ambulance Rescueroid" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. While "Ambulance Rescueroid" is face-up on the field, if a monster Syrus controls is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, he can activate this card's effect to revive that monster in Defense Position. The effect of "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Hassleberry 2900 → 2600). "Ambulance Rescueroid" attacks and destroys "Giant Rex" (Hassleberry 2600 → 2300). Syrus then Normal Summons "Decoyroid" (300/500) in Defense Position. While this monster is face-up on the field, Hassleberry must choose "Decoyroid" as an attack target before attacking Syrus' other monsters. Turn 6: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Big Evolution Pill". He then Tributes "Dark Tyranno" in order to activate "Big Evolution Pill". Now for the next three turns, Hassleberry can Normal Summon Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributes. Hassleberry then Normal Summons "Ultimate Tyranno" (3000/2200) in Attack Position without Tributing. If this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of Hassleberry's Battle Phase, it has to attack first and attack all monsters Syrus controls once each. "Ultimate Tyranno" attacks and destroys "Decoyroid". The effect of "Ambulance Rescueroid" then activates, Special Summoning "Decoyroid" (300/500) in Defense Position. The effect of "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Hassleberry 2300 → 2000). "Ultimate Tyranno" attacks "Decoyroid" again. Syrus then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Ambulance Rescueroid" to the Fusion Deck and revive "Ambulanceroid" (300/1200) and "Rescueroid" (1600/1800) in Defense Position. The effect of "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates twice (Hassleberry 2000 → 1700 → 1400). "Ultimate Tyranno" destroys "Decoyroid". Since a "roid" monster on Syrus's side of the field was destroyed by battle, the effect of "Rescueroid" activates, allowing Syrus to return "Decoyroid" to his hand. Since a "roid" monster was added from Syrus' Graveyard to his hand, the effect of "Ambulanceroid" activates, allowing Syrus to Special Summon "Decoyroid" (300/500) in Defense Position. The effect of "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Hassleberry 1400 → 1100). "Ultimate Tyranno" then attacks "Decoyroid" again, starting the loop again. The loop continues three more times (Hassleberry 1100 → 800 → 500 → 200). Hassleberry is about to activate his face-down "Jurassic Impact" which will end the Duel in a DRAW, but chooses not do so. The loop continues one last time (Hassleberry 200 → 0). Differences in Adaptations * In the original version when Syrus looks for Jaden in the forest, Syrus sings "怖くない” (kowa ku nai) repeatedly, which translates to "I am not afraid", meaning that he is not afraid of the creatures in the forest. In the dub however, the singing is absent and he claims that he loves "Bats with big red eyes" and "venomous snakes". Errors * When Hassleberry plays "Big Evolution Pill" in the dub, he refers to it as a "Field Spell". * When Syrus special summons his "Ambulance Rescueroid" his "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates, but for a second, Hassleberry's life points read 4000 instead of 2900. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.